1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medicinal skin creams and in particular to such a cream using acetohexamide as an active agent for the relief of psoriasis and related skin ailments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Psoriasis is a chronic skin disorder characterized by reddish elevated areas or epidermal plaques usually covered with silvery-white scales. Neither the cause nor a permanent cure are known at this time. Numerous methods of treatment have been devised and a large number of skin ointments developed and marketed for the relief of this ailment. The most successful ointments are believed to have been ointments utilizing various tars, steroid hormones and/or mercury. Tars generally produce an unpleasant odor and undesirable skin coloration while continuous use of mercury and/or steroid hormones frequently elicits undesired side effects.